neodbz2fandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Rules
Section 1: Rules: The Basic rules of the game are as follows.. 1) You may only have a single character. Some rare cases break this rule, but they are mentioned in the book itself. In all normal cases you will only make a single character and keep it until he or she dies or you decide to retire them in favor of a new one. If a character dies and is later restored to life, and you have already made a replacement character, you must choose between going back to your old character and discarding the new one, or to reject your old character and keep the new one. 2) When you roll a character, a GM or a Roll Watcher must be present to witness the creation. This can be awkward, inconvenient, and annoying (to all parties involved) at times, but in the past there have been extreme cases of cheating. We apologize for having to go through this, but there's no efficient alternative. Having your character planned out before looking for a GM/Rollwatcher helps keep it less painful for everyone. If it's extremely difficult to find people who can watch your rolls, please tell us so we can remedy the situation by appointing more roll watchers who will be available when the others aren't.. 3) Time is Different. On a global level, time flows seven times as fast in the game as in real life. When the rules refer to a period in Neo weeks, they actually mean real life days for the players. During this time, the characters will experience a full week's time. On a smaller scale, seven minutes in real life are one our in the world of Neo Dragonball. These units of time are sometimes referred to as 'Neo weeks' and 'Neo hours'. Also, a single round of combat is about one minute of game time, though it will often take much longer for the players. This rarely comes into effect, but it might be necessary to know how much longer it will take for reinforcements to arrive. Time also flows differently when people are roleplaying. If it takes seven minutes for a few sentences to be spoken, an hour of game time didn't pass during that roleplay. Due to people trying to exploit this system, it should be noted that a certain degree of common sense must be used. If you're in a fight with somebody and run away, and they proceed to start roleplaying with someone else, you cannot come back twenty-one minutes later and say you've been healed 30% and they haven't received any healing. When in doubt, use common sense or ask a GM. 4) Role-playing is of paramount importance. We do not force anybody to live up to a certain, subjective standard, but we encourage everybody to roleplay as well as they can. If you ever catch a cheater, or even just somebody who abuses a loophole in the rules, please report them to a GM. This is a game, and as such should be fun for all parties involved. Bending or breaking the rules to give oneself an unfair advantage spoils the game for others, and it's the job of the GMs to make sure that this doesn't happen. 5) Make sure your character is on the roster. After rolling your character make sure that whoever watched your rolls added your character's name, uniques, stats, race, and date created to the roster before you begin playing. Simply put, if your character isn't on the roster they don't exist. 6) There will be no passworded or moderated rooms on the Neo server without a GM's permission. However, PLEASE, put admin passes on your rooms! An admin pass is the password used to control things such as room moderation, player status, and booting disruptive people. If your room doesn't have an admin pass anyone can use those functions, and there have been cases of obnoxious people going into a room and booting everyone from it because the admin pass wasn't set. A passworded room is one which cannot be entered without a password. A moderated room is one in which only certain people can speak. There are very few normal situations where either of these would be needed on the Neo Dragonball server, so if you believe you need either of them be sure to ask for a GM's permission first. Also, we request anybody who wishes to host a server to use the most current version available. Using an older version might make it impossible for some people to join in who are using a more up to date program. 7) The logs on the character sheets must be filled out. If your character sheet is asked for and these logs are not filled out, or are filled improperly, you will lose experience, money, or schools, depending on how severe the case is. You must use the logs provided in Chapter 8, Section 5. There are no exceptions. None! None at all, never, no exceptions, absolutely none, none, none! However, this does not mean that a single minor miscalculation with your addition will get you declared illegal. If it's obviously an honest mistake, and hasn't had any severe effect, you'll probably receive a small penalty, or none at all. On the other hand, gross negligence or incomprehensible logs are no better than not filling the logs out at all. 8) Do not go into the character creation room unless you are creating a character. Some people don't want everyone else to know what the details of their character are--this isn't paranoid, it's understandable. It helps prevent metagaming, for one thing, and you really don't have any business wanting to know this information in the first place. If somebody wants you to know, they'll tell you. And on that note, it's generally considered impolite to come right out and ask someone about those details. There's no rule against it, but it's still not courteous. Similarly, it's considered extremely bad manners to go out and start spouting that kind of information OOC--in-character gossip is perfectly acceptable--about a character whose player is trying to keep it secret. 9) In a fight, you must roleplay your action then state in (parenthesis) what exactly your action is. Also, you must state when you are using shields, and show the math for the damage being reduced by the shields, resistance, armor, or anything else. For example: Zorpheus runs in with his blade held back against his arm. Casually he begins to spin around his opponent while his muscles explode outwards and grip the blade viciously. A spark of energy runs up the end of his blade and explodes upon his opponent when it nears him. During the explosion, Zorpheus disappears to come from behind and slice inwards with his wicked blade! (Sword Invent, Bulk, ACT.) As you see, first there is a roleplay of what the character does and a description of the attack, followed by an explanation of what it is in game terms, enclosed in parenthesis. To continue the example: Khisanth covers his body in fright, squealing like a little girl. Suddenly a shield erupts around him to try and stop the awesome might of the attack, though it fails miserably. (Power Block) Again, there is first a roleplay of the action--less detailed this time, but there's also less to say--and then, in parenthesis, a statement of exactly what it is, in game terms. Zorpheus would now roll damage; let's say that he gets a 1000. Khisanth then calculates how much of that damage he can stop, and shows his calculations in the chat room. This makes it so Zorpheus can see he's not cheating, and also allows for other people to correct any math errors he makes. The calculation might look something like this: (1000-500)/2 = 250 At this point, Khisanth would have to state what shield he's using, such as Aura of Protection or Ki Shield. Also, if you are using a persistent defense (armor, Ki Shield, Solid Aura, etc.--pretty much, anything that has a set amount of HP, rather than Ki being spent to power it) you must type not only state what shield you're using, you must also show the reduction in its HP. This is done as HP prior to the attack - Damage. Or, if the damage is higher, you reverse the order. 10) Obvious metagaming or abuse of the system is considered cheating. Metagaming means using out-of-character knowledge in-character. An example of the kind of metagaming described above would be knowing what two people are planning to do when you only saw them dsicussing it when you were OOC, and then spreading that information with your character; or, as another example, knowing that if you kill a Buu or Cell all the people they absorbed will be spit back up. Typical metagaming--things like distrusting somebody who you only know dislikes you OOCly--is not acceptable, but this is very hard to prove; because of this, in normal situations nobody will be declared illegal for it. If it becomes a serious problem with one person, the GMs will have to settle upon a possible solution. Even obvious, extreme metagaming does not necessarily mean that a person will be declared illegal immediately--however, it IS cheating, and if the GMs believe that the best solution is do make the character illegal they will do so. Also falling under the category of obvious metagaming is asking people OOCly for IC benefits--things like Champion, Majin, and techniques or schools that can be taught. If your character even knows that they can be taught, and wants them, they have to request and earn them IC. 11) Attacks should have appearances within reason. This rule isn't made to restrict people's creativity. If you want your ki blasts to be fireballs, that's fine. If you want them to be beams of pure energy, or lasers, or spontaneous explosions, that's okay as well. A ki attack should not, however, be a punch, any more than a hand-to-hand attack should be shooting somebody with eye lasers. The Game Masters witness your rolls when creating a character (though this duty is shared by the Roll Watchers) and will explain the rules if you do not understand them, and they will keep an eye out for cheaters. The Head GM is basically the leader of the GMs. He or she has the final authority on the PHB, as well as situations in which the GMs are uncertain of how to proceed or unable to work something out between themselves. OOC nagging will not be tolerated, and OOC in general should be kept to a minimum. Neo should be fun, not stressful, and some players are creating an environment that no one wants to partake in. There will be a three strike rule: 1) Warning from a GM 2) EXP dock not to exceed 100 EXP 3) Booting The HGM will closely monitor all of these actions. GMs will no longer boot in jest or for light offenses. Abuse of this power is to be discussed directly to Cloud, do not argue with the GM who inflicted the punishments.' For example, if you think your opponent forgot something in his strike roller, politely discuss it with him in whispers This is not an official DBZ game. There is one made by R. Talsorian, and Neo is in no way related to this game. Dragon Ball Z is copyright 1999 BIRD STUDIO/SHUEISHA, TOEI ANIMATION. Dragon Ball Z and all related elements are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, and are used for informational purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended, or should be inferred.